Caillou's Holiday Movie
Caillou's Holiday Movie is a special 1-hour and 12 minute movie made in 2003. It takes place around Christmas time and begins 12 days from Christmas. The only Caillou movie, it has aired regularly on PBS stations on and around Christmas, and also a number of times on the cable/satellite network PBSKids Sprout. Plot On Day 1, December 13, Sarah invites Caillou to her school play, Caillou later sees Clementine. On Day 2, Caillou and family get a christmas tree. Caillou's Daddy decorates it when they get home. Later Caillou's Mommy askes Caillou and Rosie what they want for Christmas. Caillou makes out a long list, but Mommy tells him to shorten it calling him a "Me Me Boy." Caillou does so and says the thing he wants most is a space station. On Day 4, Caillou donates some of his old toys. Rosie helps too, but not quite understanding the idea, she begins making her own Christmas presents in her own way. She takes Rexy and Raps him up to give to Caillou. Later, Caillou and Mommy takes the presents to the fire station and mail Caillou's letter to Santa. Rosie then takes Mommy's slippers and some cat food for Gilbert and waps them. That night, Caillou can't Rexy and wonders where he is. The next day Caillou plays with Leo. At Leo's house, Caillou makes Christmas presents for his Mom and Dad. Leo makes Hannukah presents and then the two play outside. Later, Caillou learns about Hanukkah from Leo and they play with a dreidel. On Day 9. Caillou's Mommy and Caillou's Daddy go shopping, so Grandma watches Caillou and Rosie. Caillou continues to look for Rexy, but he can't find him. The next day Caillou and his family go to Sarah's school play. Somebody who was going to be in the play is out sick, so Caillou takes his place. A bit nervous at first, he ends up doing a good job. On Christmas Eve, Grandma and Grandpa come to Caillou's house to get ready for Christmas. On Christmas morning Caillou wakes up early and later everyone opens presents. Caillou gets a space station and finds Rexy, and Gilbert gets the cat food. Mommy finds her slippers and Caillou gives Mommy and Daddy their presents. Everyone sings a cheery tune as the film comes to an end. Soundtrack An official soundtrack was released on CD in 2003 in conjunction, featuring 18 tracks including a number of songs not found in the film. The songs featured are as follows: #Caillou's Christmas Song #Riding in Santa's Sleigh (Soundtrack exclusive) #Eight Days to Go #Building Snowmen (Soundtrack exclusive) #The Perfect Tree for Me #Big Hugs from Far Away (Soundtrack exclusive) #Snowflakes #Merry Christmas Everyone (Soundtrack exclusive) #Me Me Boy #The Santa Hop (Soundtrack exclusive) #Where Christmas is Not the Same (Includes additional content) #Chanukah Song (Soundtrack exclusive) #A Time to Share #A Joyful Noise (Soundtrack exclusive) #We Wish You a Caillou Christmas (Soundtrack exclusive) #One Wish (Soundtrack exclusive) #It's Christmas Morning #Everyday (Performed by Marilou, includes additional content)